


go together like a horse and carriage

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Non-binary character, Picspam, Trans Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there sie is, waiting for this hell to be over so sie can eat some cake and sneak out as soon as possible. That is, until sie meets one of Braeden’s friends from college, Kira Yukimura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go together like a horse and carriage

**Author's Note:**

> Cora is non-binary and uses sie/hir/hirs/hirself.

_[img desc in end notes]_

When hir sister Laura marries Braeden, Cora isn’t expecting to enjoy hirself. Sie’s disappointed enough that sie has to wear a flower crown and a dress, but Laura insisted that all her bridesmaids match the theme, and even as Maid of Honor, Cora can’t pull any strings to get out of it.

So there sie is, waiting for this hell to be over so sie can eat some cake and sneak out as soon as possible. That is, until sie meets one of Braeden’s friends from college, Kira Yukimura. 

Kira brings a new life to the party, catching the bouquet when Laura tosses it but handing it off to a little girl who looked miserable at having missed it, insisting on trying a sample of all of the food set up for the reception, and being the first one on the dance floor after Braeden and Laura finish their first dance. But she’s still game to sneak out early when Cora whispers in her ear about how pretty the stars look outside and how pretty she’d look under them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Img desc: Six images, 2x3.
> 
> Row 1, img 1: Cora Hale, looking upset and wearing a red flower crown.  
> Row 1, img 2: Laura Hale and Braeden hugging each other in wedding dresses. They are only visible from the shoulder down.  
> Row 2, img 1: A three-tiered white wedding cake, with red roses.   
> Row 2, img 2: Kira Yukimura in a red and white dress, smiling over her shoulder.   
> Row 3, img 1: Silouhettes of Kira and Cora sitting down outside and star-gazing.  
> Row 3, img 2: Laura tossing her wedding bouquet to a crowd of girls behind her.]


End file.
